


Blood and Filth

by General_Kyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood As Lube, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: The youngest Malfoy heir, Draco, performs a sacred coming-of-age ritual with his father while they are under the careful watch of his godfather.





	Blood and Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, this story includes incest. 
> 
> Don‘t say I didn’t warn you! ~

Rain dropped against the large windows of Malfoy Manor, the peacocks outside had gone into hiding under the bushes, and the young Malfoy heir wished he could hide with them.

It was the day he had been fearing for years now, today was the day of a special ritual only the oldest pureblood families performed when their child turned into a man. Draco looked into the mirror and all he saw was a thin boy without any muscle mass and pale skin, his father never tired of reminding him how much he looked like his old man, but Draco failed to see any resemblance. 

To be blunt, he wasn‘t even close to becoming a real man, and no coming-of-age ritual would change that. His father, of course, did not care for his son‘s opinion. He had prepared the master bedroom for tonight, Narcissa had gone on a private vacation, and the only other person who would stay with them was Draco‘s godfather Snape.

This did not stop him from shaking violently at the thought of performing the ritual, it was wrong and speaking about it made his tongue feel filthy afterwards, like he had swallowed a handful of dirt. 

He tucked his white, satin shirt into his way too tight, black pants and left the safety of his room. The way through the manor was unusually quiet and dreadful, the only sounds he heard were the rain and his own ragged breath. The master bedroom was in the east wing and once he arrived there, all the candles had already been lit and Uncle Snape was enjoying a glass of wine with his father.

"I told you he would be late," the raven-haired man groaned.

"Have some sympathy with him, it‘s hard to imagine, but even I was a little hesitant about my ritual," Lucius said and put the wineglass on the table. "Come closer, I want to see how beautiful you are."

Draco nodded and obeyed, that‘s what he had been trained to do ever since he could walk. His father‘s hands roamed over his chest, the older man was grinning wildly, occasionally shooting a few dirty looks towards Severus. 

"Tonight I will turn you into the proud pureblood man you were meant to be, after we‘re done you‘ll be allowed to choose a suitable wife and produce a new heir, that‘s the endless cycle of the Malfoy family. Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

"Then let‘s get started, make sure you put on a show for our dear guest," Lucius said and winked at Snape, who was grabbing his crotch absently. 

Draco sat down on the couch next to his father, at first he wasn‘t sure how to start, but then he noticed how much their lips looked alike and he caught himself staring at his father‘s mouth. "Can I ...?"

"The heir shall seduce his father and bring him pleasure and glory," his father reminded him.

Malfoy wetted his lips and dared to give Lucius‘ lips a little peck, before he lost all self-control and snogged his own father as passionately as a lover. Between the sloppy sounds of two strong tongues fighting with each other in their mouths, there was also a moan coming from behind them - Uncle Snape had taken his cock out and was jerking off to the odd performance.

Lucius dugged his neatly clipped nails into Draco‘s neck, not only was it hard to breath now, but Draco knew there would be bruises left. "Ssh, my boy, I will make you feel good," his father purred into his ears. And with those words he pushed his son into the warm leather of the couch and trapped him in another long kiss.

"I agreed to join you under the conditions that you won‘t spoil the child anymore, and here you are, kissing him like a dog," Snape said, disgust heavy in his voice.

Lucius broke the kiss to glare at Severus, he gritted his teeth, but he did not kiss Draco again for the rest of the night. Instead he worked on unbuttoning Draco‘s shirt to expose his sensitive nipples and delicate chest, his father‘s tongue felt so good when it flicked over his pink nipples, Draco squirmed and moaned, he needed more friction to satisfy his half-hard cock. In his desperation he gripped Lucius‘ long, blond hair and tried to keep his tongue where he wanted it to please him, but his father quickly grabbed his arm and slapped it.

"For once I won‘t coddle you like your dear mother always does, now you‘re nothing but a toy for me to use," Lucius hissed.

"But isn‘t this wrong ...," Draco breathed out.

Lucius wrapped his strong hands around his throat and squeezed until his son gasped for air. "Let me work my magic, there‘s nothing wrong with old traditions."

Draco, hoping his dad wasn‘t planning on choking him to death, calmed himself and laid down as stiff as a board. He felt relieved when the oxygen filled his lungs again, the air smelled like dried cum and sweat. One quick glance to the side told Draco that his godfather had already ejaculated all over his dark robes. 

"Uncle Sev, why would you- Ah!"

Lucius had unzipped Draco‘s pants and and the teen‘s cock was buried deep inside his mouth. It was a delicious image, Draco‘s dirty mind could not deny it, maybe it was depraved and wrong, but damn was it turning him on. His father was skilled at using his tongue to play with his virgin dick, he licked over the vein on the underside of his shaft, it was his favorite spot to be touched and if Draco hadn‘t been so busy moaning, he would have asked him how he knew.

"Your future wife will be very lucky, your taste is exquisite like mine, little dragon."

Draco heard Snape scoff at the silly nickname, but all Malfoy wanted now, was to compare himself with his father one last time. "Can I see yours?"

"Of course, or else I can‘t take your precious virginity," Lucius answered with a predatory smile. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and dropped them on the floor, now he was only wearing a rather thin shirt, it didn’t hide his well-toned muscles, and black underwear. His huge boner was clearly visible through it.

"Take it out, boy, Malfoy‘s aren‘t supposed to be timid or shy," his father told him and Draco carefully pulled the older man‘s boxers down to his knees. The younger Malfoy stood up from the couch and decided it would be better to sit between his father‘s long legs. A big, juicy looking cock was dangling right in front of his nose and he didn’t care if it belonged to his own dad, this might‘ve been the last chance to play with a man before he‘d be forced to marry a lady.

 

"Now _suck_ like your life would depend on it!"

Draco chocked on the sheer size of his father, the blond pubic hair tickled his nose and sent a shiver right down to his own erection. It was thicker than his own, the pre-cum tasted a little like alcohol, he tasted like something a real man would taste like, that‘s how Draco imagined it. 

"Your spit will be the only lube I will allow you, so you better put your little tongue to some use."

"Why don‘t you fuck his mouth?," Snape asked out of the blue.

Lucius considered Sev‘s comment with a serious expression and a firm hand in Draco‘s hair until he grinned at him and tightened his grip on his son‘s head. 

"I‘m so happy that you‘re here," Lucius replied to Snape.

With one sharp thrust he forced the crown of his glorious cock down the throat of the boy, evading every inch of his wet hole, it was only the beginning of their time together.

"Hnnng!" Draco struggled to stay awake, the urge to pass out with a dick still hanging between his lips was both hot and incredibly stupid. 

"He must be a natural if he‘s still conscious," Severus commented, one hand caressing his balls, they were quite big and covered in black pubic hair. Draco wondered how his godfather would taste, and how much the longer hair would tickle against his nose compared to his father‘s.

"I believe it‘s time for our 'dragon' to accept his place in the family, don‘t you think so, Lucius?" 

Only seconds after his godfather had mentioned it, Draco was flipped over on the couch, he couldn’t see what was going on behind him, but he felt it when his pants were being pulled off roughly by his father and another pair of hands removed his stained boxers. 

"Your lubricant spells could be useful now, look at his tiny hole, I understand the rules of dominance and violence, but I do not wish to stitch my heir together later, especially not his anus."

Suddenly Draco felt the wooden surface of a wand press against his untouched hole, Severus murmured a spell and his asshole was filled with a pleasant wetness. Then something else greeted his anus with a sharp slap, it was his father‘s hard cock. He didn’t ask for an entrance, Malfoy‘s never did, he simply broke into his son‘s body like a spear.

Draco felt the blood run down his ass cheeks and thighs, his eyes were red from sobbing over the pain, and there was no end to this in sight. His father enjoyed the torment of his son immensely, it was no secret to Snape or Draco how much of a sadist the Slytherin was. 

Lucius fucked him open, his asshole clenched tightly around the shaft until it couldn’t anymore and went loose enough for his father‘s cock to go balls deep inside. The blonde‘s balls slapped against his son‘s perky ass and left some bruises here and there. 

Draco drooled on the expensive leather, the pleasure he felt whenever dad‘s cock hit his prostate was overwhelming him, but he figured he wasn‘t allowed to cum, unlike Snape, who had already wanked twice while he watched father and son perform the original sin to complete Draco‘s last step in becoming a real man.

With a strong twitch and an even stronger smack on Draco‘s ass, Lucius stopped thrusting into him and filled his insides with his pure, hot semen until his balls were empty and his cock softened. Draco turned his head to look up to his father, his face was red and sweaty and his golden strings of hair were sticking to his forehead, he was a magnificent mess, just like his son.

"You bled like a little girl, my boy, you should be punished for showing so much weakness," Snape demanded.

"He bled like a man," Lucius argued, he pulled out of his son and looked down into what he believed to be a carbon copy of his younger self. Lucius remembered his ritual and how unforgiving his dad had been when he impaled him on his oversized, royal cock. 

"Young sir Malfoy, your godfather needs your help."

Draco, still exhausted from the fucking, gazed at Snape and slowly rolled off the couch, he crawled between his godfather‘s shaking legs. Hard, unforgiving eyes stared at him with pure lust and hunger, Draco‘s vision was too blurry to return the look. 

"For now you shall obey him, show him much of a cockslut you are," his father purred from behind.

Malfoy gulped as Snape pressed the cum-stained tip of his cock against Draco‘s thin lips, slowly, very slowly, the boy parted his lips and let his godfather entered his mouth. Surprisingly he was thicker than Lucius, it was hard for him to move his tongue over the shaft with his hole so full of cock. It was a miserable display, Draco heard his father sigh in disappointment.

"I believe it‘s time to end this pathetic play, but don‘t run away just yet. We aren‘t done yet, your punishment awaits," Severus growled. 

"Punish him as you see fit," Lucius agreed, but Draco thought he sounded a little reluctant.

"Over my knees, boy."

The Malfoy heir shivered, but followed Snape‘s command without daring to question his authority. He laid his chest on his godfather‘s lap, his arse was on display for him and he struggled to keep his legs from kicking. 

A cold hand with long fingers traveled over his firm butt, each finger felt like an ice cube being dragged over his sensitive skin. The coldness did not prepare him for the hellish heat that was about to come, Severus hand struck over his left buttock and Draco screamed. The pain stung horribly, but the satisfied grin on Snape‘s face was worse than any physical pain.

"What do you say when your dear uncle gives you a treat?" Severus asked in a voice one might use to talk to a child.

"I say thank you."

"Thanks for what exactly?"

"Thank you for punishing and spanking me!"

Draco felt Snape‘s cock twitch against his stomach, the man must have had a higher stamina than his father, because the older man‘s dick was still flaccid. Suddenly Malfoy had an idea, if he played along well enough and made both men come once more, then maybe they‘d allow him to do the same.

After each slap on the ass, he thanked Uncle Sev for the pain it brought, he thanked him for the love and care, he thanked him for anything he could think of while his thoughts were blurred by lust. His begging and sweet words did wonders to Lucius‘ erection, he was hard again. 

"Sir! Please! Permission to speak!" Draco moaned.

Severus stopped violating his arse and gazed into Malfoy‘s face with curiosity and a cocked eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I ... I want you both. Inside me. We‘re all family, aren‘t we?"

Lucius chuckled darkly, Severus joined him, seconds later they positioned their fucktoy‘s body on the leather couch and lined both of their cocks up with Draco‘s clenching asshole.

"His blood will make for an excellent lubricant, do not worry about your heir‘s health," Snape‘s silky voice went straight to Malfoy‘s cock and made Lucius moan. 

"Defile me, stain my body, tear me apart, but please, let me come," the boy whimpered, much to the men‘s delight.

"Ladies first," Severus said with an offering gesture and a sneer.

Lucius grinned, both of his hands firmly grasped Draco‘s ass cheeks and he thrusted inside his son for the second time this evening. Malfoy felt how strong it burnt, but soon it felt to him like heaven of earth. 

"Step aside, old friend," Severus told Lucius, who made some space for him. 

Then they were both inside of his bloody, freshly fucked hole, battling for dominance like they always did. Their huge cocks stretched Draco‘s asshole enough for a third or maybe even a fourth dick to split him open from behind. They pounded into him for nearly half an hour, slowly drowning in an ocean of animalistic grunts and shameless moans in the thick air. 

Severus‘ cock stroked Lucius‘ while they stole every last bit of innocence from the boy, no, he was no boy anymore, he was a man. Draco moaned their names as if they were as holy as a prayer, he never wanted this to stop, but his erection longed to be freed from this endless erotic torture.

"I love you," Malfoy groaned, not sure which one of the two men he was addressing. 

Three words were enough to throw them all three of them over the edge, Draco‘s hole was overflown with cum, it mixed with his own blood and turned into a perfecty filthy mess. His own sperm however, only managed to ruin the expensive leather as he came all over it. 

For a long time they just laid there in silence, huddled together on the couch, the scent of sex and leather hung in the air. It was Draco who dared to open his mouth first.

"Can I tell mother about this?"

Lucius smiled weakly. 

"Tell her that you‘re a man now, she will be proud."

Draco‘s eyes brightened up as he heard this, as long as mother would never find out about this night, she would be proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistakes or have some ideas to share, feel free to comment <3


End file.
